Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $110.8\%$
$110.8$ percent = $110.8$ per cent = $110.8$ per hundred $110.8\% = \dfrac{110.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{110.8\%} = 1.108$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.